1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Transflective liquid crystal display devices, which are provided with dot regions each having a reflective display area and a transmissive display area, have both reflective and transmissive functions and are thus capable of switching between display modes depending on the ambient brightness. Such transflective liquid crystal display devices are suitable for displays in portable apparatuses since these devices have low power consumption and are capable of providing a high-quality display even in dark surroundings. Particularly in recent years, portable apparatuses are becoming more and more common and are continuously being developed to have high performance, and for this reason, further demands for high image quality as well as cost reduction for transflective liquid crystal display devices are becoming stronger.
Known technology for improving the contrast of a display in a transflective liquid crystal display device is the use of a “multi-gap structure” in which the liquid crystal layer is given different thicknesses in the reflective display areas and transmissive display areas. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-242226.
Furthermore, known technology for reducing costs for transflective liquid crystal display devices is providing a forward-scattering film having light diffusing functions on an outer surface of one of the substrates of a liquid crystal panel. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-113893 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-237623. By providing such forward-scattering films, resin films having irregularities for providing light-diffusing functions to reflective layers are not necessary, thus reducing the number of manufacturing steps to contribute to lower manufacturing costs as well as higher yield rates. Furthermore, this structure advantageously prevents color-shifting of display-light due to optical interference caused by the pitch of the irregularities.